


Shit Idiot Brain Disease

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, but hes never described just trust jisung bro, got rid of lapslock ur welcome ;3, inconsistent point of view, jeongins never actually there sorry, minho is hot, theres cursing i guess. teens curse, this is supposed to b bad dont bully me, unedited. thats sexy right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And so, like the pure idiot he was, Jisung blinked.





	Shit Idiot Brain Disease

**Author's Note:**

> jisung is an idiot but So Am I <3
> 
> heheh take a shot every time u read the words shit idiot brain disease

“You're an idiot.”

Now, those three words wouldn't usually stir anything particularly fiery in Jisung. In fact, he was quite used to them being uttered in his direction. Comfortable with them, even. He didn't ever feel the need to defend his reputation. (“ _What reputation?_ ” Jeongin would say, then proceed to let out a full bellied guffaw. One that showed off his large, braces-filled mouth and even larger cloud of stink-breath. A comeback Jisung never failed to counter with—paying no mind to when the younger lectured him for the millionth the time that _are you stupid, Jisung? Do you have Shit Idiot Brain Disease? No one in their right mind would ever be able to physically see any person’s stink breath. Which, for the record, he absolutely did_ not _have._ )

He didn't feel the need to defend his reputation—which he _did_ have, his sexy, cool, calm and collected reputation, Jeongin and his stink clouds be damned—when he tripped in the hallway on his way to class. The class he had been late to, because the bell had rung a whole twenty minutes earlier and _holy shit_ , Jisung didn't even know what was _doing_ twenty minutes ago, never mind the actual, full, amount of time it took him to realize the aforementioned fact.

Which led him to run. Which led him to, inevitably, as clumsy as he was, slip. _Damn waxy floors, damn janitor actually doing their job, damn kids not doing_ their _job of dirtying it all up two seconds after walking through the front doors._ Which led him to extend his arms in a lousy attempt to prevent the fall.

It was all simple cause and effect, really. Jisung runs, Jisung slips, Jisung tries not to slip.

Jisung sets off the fire alarm.

Jisung panics. Jisung doesn't know what to do. Jisung runs through all the reasonable consequences his muddled mind provides as the alarm blares through the once steadily quiet school air. (A beheading is at the top of the list. _Reasonable, of course, that was Jisung’s middle name._ )

Or maybe Jisung needs to stop referring to himself in the third person because there is a really hot boy standing right in his line of sight at the other end of the hall and _oh god he's staring, oh god what is he gonna do, the swat teams are probably already surrounding the school, he's for sure got now way out of this now._

And then said Hot Boy is walking towards him. Not paying any mind to the panicked bustled of students filling the halls. Yes, he is walking towards _him_ him. poor, pitiful, criminal, dead-man Jisung. But he must've blacked out for a solid twenty minutes (By the way—what was _up_ with him and not recalling the cryptic happenings of his twenty minute intervals, if he had a witch friend he'd definitely turn to them for that one. Sadly, he had none of which he was aware of. Maybe _he_ was the witch friend. A mental journey for another time, maybe.) —Because he and Hot Boy aren't in a hallway anymore. In fact, they aren't even inside, the sharp heat waving off the glaring sun finally registering on his skin. As well as the hand holding his. Is that _Hot Boy’s hand?_ Hot boy is _holding his hand?_

“—you know that, right?” Hot Boy looks at him, blinks at him. Huh. Jisung’s brows crease together.

_Hot Boy blinks a lot._ Just as the thought echos in his mind, Hot Boy, as if wanting to prove Jisung’s mind correct, blinks some more. _Was this some sort of game? Jisung liked winning games._

And so, like the pure idiot he was, Jisung blinked.

And he blinked and he blinked and he blinked and he blinked and man, if Jeongin were here to see him now, his stink cloud would be absolutely unbearable. Not to mention the sound of his wetter-than-what-should-be-considered-normal (Seriously, he should go see a doctor about that) mouth, shrieking and calling him names—one of which would without a doubt include something involving him and his _ever so popular_ Shit Idiot Brain Disease.

And yeah, he might have to agree with devil-on-his-shoulder-Jeongin on this one, because Hot Boy is now simply staring at him.

And he’s staring and he’s staring and he’s staring and he’s staring and after what felt like hours of just plain old painful staring later, Jisung realizes Hot Boy had been talking to him. Hot Boy had _asked him a question_ and Jisung, in return, had unknowingly shown him what he would look like if he were to have a seizure. Which was just great. Absolutely perfect. But right as he, designated bearer of Shit Idiot Brain Disease, was about to open his mouth to say something, (He was thinking something smart, something along the lines of, “huh?”) Hot Boy started blinking again.

Except this time it was different. This time it looked like he was actually doing it on purpose. And yeah, maybe Jisung had been wrong about the so-called blinking game at first, but judging by the smile tugging up the corner of Hot-Blinker-Boy’s mouth, if that wasn't what was happening now, then I guess you could just say Jisung had Shit Idiot Brain Disease.

A sickness in which Jisung was starting think was contagious because, in pure Shit Idiot Brain Disease fashion, they both blinked.

And they blinked and they blinked and they blinked and they blinked and the heat must’ve started getting to them at some point because after what felt like hours they were _still_ blinking and neither of them looked like they were stopping any time soon.

Now, Jisung desperately needed to stop thinking of Jeongin and what he and his stink clouds would scream at him in every situation—but Jeongin would _definitely_ tell him that he and Hot Boy were both a match made in heaven. Then probably drop worms down their shirts. (Jisung has theorized Jeongin’s less-than-normal mannerisms had something to do with his abnormal childhood. Although, he wouldn’t know, for every time he asked, Jeongin would reply, “No _you_ had an abnormal childhood.” Then proceed to stick worms down his shirt. Maybe it was just a Jeongin thing.)

But then again that could’ve just been Jisung projecting.

And maybe Jisung _was_ a witch, because suddenly there are two Hot Boys. Two of the very same Hot Boy who had originally swooped in and transported newly-witched-criminal Jisung.

He didn’t know when his attention started drifting towards Hot Boy’s mouth, but boy oh boy, had he _drifted._ “Can we kiss?” Was the first thing coming out of his mouth at that moment. Yeah, Shit Idiot Brain Disease. Jeongin would be stoked to hear his current confessional thoughts. Maybe the third Hot-Boy-Manifestation as well.

Hot Boy’s brows furrow (all eight of them) and wow, Jisung didn’t know it was possible for him to get even more hot—but today it seemed he was simply destined to be proven wrong time after time. “Ew, no.” Even-Hotter-Than-Originally-Hot-Boy’s lip curled up giving The Idiot (That's him, Jisung) a perfect view of his front teeth. _He looks like a bunny. That’s sexy. Hot Boy just made bunnies sexy._

Sexy bunny thoughts aside, Jisung was just barely grounded enough to process the words uttered. Suddenly everything was heavy, oh so heavy. “Oh.” _Did his body normally weigh this much?_

“I forgot to brush my teeth this morning.”

Light as a feather. “Oh?”

Hot Boy’s head quirking to the side along with that same mouth corner. Mouth corners were underrated. Jisung should write an essay about mouth corners. Maybe just Hot Boy’s mouth corners. “Oh.” Definitely Hot Boy’s mouth corners. “You didn’t hear what i said earlier, did you?”

Caught. He tries his seizure blinking again as a distraction. “And why do you keep on doing that?” Fuck. He’s been surrounded.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

_On what._ Good question. “If the authorities find me.”

Hot Boy’s entire face quirks up, if that were even possible. “Because of the fire alarm?”

The three Hot Boys are suddenly one once again. Jisung’s hand shoots out at record speed to cover his mouth (And gets the chance to feel his mouth corner. Which was not a conscious decision, still, he is grateful for the opportunity nonetheless. _Yes,_ Jisung decides, _mouth corners are best._ ) “You can't just _say it out loud!_ ”

An eyebrow quirk. Of course Hot Boy’s eyebrow quirk was sexy, he should’ve known. Sexy teeth, sexy mouth corners, sexy eyebrow quirk—Jisung was never expecting a break, but it sure as hell would be nice to get one every once in a while.

“I’m Minho.” Hot Boy had a _name?_ Hot people aren’t allowed to have names.

“Hot people aren’t allowed to have names.” Ah, yes, there goes Jisung’s mind to mouth filter—not that he had one in the first place, although, sometimes he wonders what it’s like having such a thing. One of the many luxuries he couldn’t seem to afford.

“You’re an idiot.” And there it is, the thing that costs Jisung his reputation. His fame. His fortune. His paperclip and chewed-up-gum-stuffed-back-into-the-wrapper he found in his worn sweatshirt pocket last semester. (Because, really, that was pretty much the true extent of his so-called fortune.)

“I’ve been told I have shit idiot brain disease. My name’s Jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lilypadist) \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lilypadist)


End file.
